


What I Need

by kimichi21a



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Crazy, M/M, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimichi21a/pseuds/kimichi21a
Summary: He was just doing his job but hybrids suddenly appeared before him. What's weirder is that he saw the man he knew he got rid of.or the AU where Junhoe is just too accepting of everything even though everything around him is just too questionable.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	What I Need

“It’s such a lovely day to be tossing a body into the lake! Don’t you agree?” Junhoe calls out, his blonde hair reflecting the shiney moon in the sky. He looked at his partner for the night. “Oh! A perfect eye roll! Are you affected by my charms now?”

The water splashed as the body finally left the confines of the boat and onto the silent lake. The body sinking down into the depths of the water along with the hundreds or thousands of bodies sunken in it.

“WIll you shut up?” The guy grumbled, eyes about to burst out from irritation due to Junhoe’s nonstop prodding. He was irritating and the guy had about half his sanity to just push him down the lake and let him sink down in it along with the other bodies that they still haven’t gotten to.

“Oh come on, look at the stars! Look at them twinkling! Isn’t it romantic? I mean… It’s just you and me, right in the middle of the lake, under the moon and the stars, throwing dead bodies so there’s no evidence. It’s a lovely set-up.”

“Did you maybe hit your head somewhere? You sound like an idiot--wait no scratch that-- you ARE an idiot.” The man huffed, shaking his head as another body left the boat.

“The world’s such a fun place. Making it must’ve been nice.” Junhoe suddenly changed topics. It was a date, now it’s about the world’s creation.

“If you don’t shut your mouth I’ll shut it up for you.”

“Ooohh… Kinky.” Junhoe teased.

If the bodies are thrown in the lake, it will be harder to trace who they are. Fingers cut off and teeth pulled out, with the addition of their innards taken for bidding and sold in the blackmarket.

The sky was beautiful, stretching it’s darkness into the lake.

A ripple.

Junhoe saw it and it felt amazing. The moon was bright and the stars were twinkling, true to his words. The universe must want him to be amazed and feel elated about such.

“Well, well… Look what the cat dragged in.” A voice called out and Junhoe looked up to see a smirking hybrid. A hybrid of what? He wasn’t sure. But he was sure that the other half is human, now that he’s thinking about it where did he see those familiar looking ears that perked up when he snapped his fingers.

“Ah… Your ears look like those alley cats.”

The hybrid hissed at him, obviously offended by his preposterous claim that his ears resembled alley cats. “You’ve got such a foul mouth. You’re just like him.” The hybrid spat before rolling his eyes and clicking his tongue. It turned around and in an instant it disappeared just as it appeared. Soundless.

“That’s weird...” Junhoe whispered to himself before pushing his body to stand. He takes a deep breath before looking around. Tall buildings with different colored lights, a combination of grass and mushrooms in every corner he looks and the trees lining the path he was on. He shrugged his shoulders as he walked straight, making sure not to bump his head of the gigantic fruits that hung from the trees.

Junhoe furrowed his brows when he looked up at the indigo sky, there was an abundance of shooting stars and he noticed that none really stayed in place. Shrugging his shoulders, he continued his journey and walked ahead, looking to see what else he could possibly find.

“Lost?” He heard a hiss just behind him. Turning around, he saw a snake hybrid standing on the sandy desert. It was oddly cold in that place, Junhoe thought deserts were supposed to be hot. “Ah, you look like Voldemort.” he snorted as he pointed at the snake hybrid.

“Has no one told you it’s not good to point fingers on snakes?” The hybrid hissed before attacking him and latching on to his arm. Junhoe could see the veins in his arm turn pink as the hybrid bit him. He simply patted its head. “Can you… maybe… let go? I’m sorry for offending you but I’m honestly unsure where I am. Would you give me directions?”

“You’re an odd ball. Directions to where?” The snake hybrid asked, pulling away from his arm with 2 holes left on it. Junhoe studied the wound and noticed how it closed but his arm was tainted pink. He could live with it. 

“Hmmm… I don't know. Where am I supposed to be?” Junhoe asked and the snake hissed before looking away.

“You’ll be where you’ll want if you want where you’ll be.” He hissed before turning and burrowing itself into the sand.

“Helpful. Very helpful.“ Junhoe uttered before sitting on the sand to play with it. He was unsure where he was and where he should be but he knew he needed to go somewhere and maybe do something. Or was he just supposed to sit there and wait?

He sighed before lying on the hard mountainous surface before watching the birds in the sky. The sun was a beautiful shining blue and it made him yawn. He was tired, but he was still unsure what he should do. “Can I eat you?”

Junhoe looked up to see a bird hybrid this time. Its gigantic wings became a shade for the dazzling sun that grinned up in the sky. “Depends. Do you eat humans?”

“That’s a tough question. Are you human?” The bird hybrid chirped before moving its head from side to side. “Can I eat you?”

“Do you want to?” Junhoe asked and the bird hybrid noticed his pink arm. “You look like you’re poisoned. You should visit the Seer. He heals.”

Junhoe stood up and found himself in front of a hut in the middle of the forest. Before he could even knock on the door, it opened and revealed a man that didn’t seem to be mixed with another species. “Are you a human?”

“Are you?” A quick question from the man. His red hair dazzled inside the hut, odd even if there was no light. “I’m poisoned.” Junhoe utters and the other glances at him. “I can see that.”

“Will you help?” The redhead contemplated for a good minute before inviting Junhoe in his hut. The chair moved to accommodate the new guest. A teapot appeared on the table alongside a teacup and a container of sugar. “Do you drink milk with your tea?”

“I prefer coffee but this is fine.” Junhoe answered as he sipped on the tea that magically appeared on his tea cup. The man, who he still wasn’t sure if he was a hybrid, stood in front of Junhoe before holding on his chin.

“You look awfully familiar.” The man said and Junhoe squinted his eyes as they looked deep into each other’s eyes. “Jiwon-hyung?”

Jiwon scoffed before smirking. “Who knew you’d end up here too.” He said as he shook his head. “Let me guess… You still haven’t realized.”

“Realized what?” Junhoe asked and Jiwon just looked at him. He contemplated again, this time for a longer amount of time. A sigh escaped his lips before shaking his head.

“Do you know what you’re supposed to do?“ Jiwon asked as he stepped away.

“I know I’m supposed to do something. I’ve forgotten. It’s hard to think.” Junhoe admitted as he took another sip. The other scoffed before chuckling. “Typical of you.”

“Where am I?” Junhoe asked, something that he hasn’t asked the other hybrids or wasn’t able to think about when his mind was preoccupied by something else. Jiwon just glanced his way before going back to his big pot. He shrugged his shoulders before putting something in it and smoke started to come out.

“Where am I supposed to go? I wonder...” Junhoe asked himself but when he stood up, he fell back into a body of water. He wondered why he was there but nevertheless he tried moving. He managed to reach the surface and fall back on the chair to see Jiwon looking at him.

“How long was I out?” Junhoe asked before shaking his head. He looked at his arm and it wasn’t pink anymore. But he noticed how his fingertips were turning bluish black. “Weird...” he whispers.

“Junhoe… Do you know why you’re here?” Jiwon asked but he just shrugged his shoulders. He tried standing again, but this time he fell back into the first place he was in. “Oh… Alley cat.” He uttered while looking at the hybrid who growled at him.

“I’m a fennec fox hybrid you dumb fuck!” The hybrid uttered. “How dare you call me an alley cat! You should just get it over with and lose.”

“Wait what do you mean?” Junhoe asked but the little creature ran away after growling at him. Junhoe turned around to look for someone else to ask but he was welcomed into the arms and tail of the snake hybrid. “Silly human. You should’ve left when you had the chance.”

“Left where? Where am I anyway?” Junhoe asked but the snake hybrid just hissed into a snicker. “You still haven’t realized. Funny.”

Just before the snake hybrid could swallow him whole, he felt the rush of the wind on his skin. The blazing blue sun shining towards him as he neared it. Or at least it felt like that. “Where are you taking me?” Junhoe asked the bird hybrid that was holding him.

“Where you belong. Maybe.” The hybrid answered before letting him go.

He opened his eyes as he felt the same flowing water passing on his body. The beautiful night sky and the moon smiling at him. He felt his eyelids close and soon enough he was back to the hut.

“Looks like you’re here to stay.” Jiwon stated, eyeing Junhoe who was sitting on the floor. “Where am I?” Junhoe asked again but the other didn’t answer.

Junhoe had thought it was odd, seeing a fox hybrid, a snake hybrid and a bird hybrid, Jiwon and the feeling of being submerged in water as he looked at the beautiful night sky. What was different among his experiences? He couldn’t quite put a finger on it but he knew there was something he needed to do.

He stood up and headed towards Jiwon’s direction before pulling the guy into a deep kiss. Tongue battling against tongue with their lips filled with wet spit. Their teeth at the mercy of each other as they bit each other’s lips before pulling away with a trail of saliva between them.

“I think that’s what I needed to do.”

“Kiss me?” Jiwon asked, amusement in his tone but eyes spoke differently. “I feel like I need to do something. So maybe I need to do you.”

“That’s a load of cutesy bullshit sweetheart.” Jiwon shook his head before poking Junhoe’s forehead.

“Nah… I think that’s what I need to do.” He pushed as he pulled Jiwon closer to him and their lips fell back into each other.

\- 

The red and blue lights shone brightly through the night. Several bodies were found deep under the lake after someone discovered a body in the middle of the lake. It was a blonde guy who they soon found out was named Junhoe.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I was doing when I wrote this but hope yall still liked it!


End file.
